Town of Salem: Story of the Roles
by Qmanthegamer
Summary: How did all the roles in Town of Salem come to be? This guide shows you the backstory of each and every single role, how they came to be, and how they found their way into The Town of Salem. They also give hints to what their role does...
1. Chapter 1- Bodyguard

**Bodyguard**

-Town/Protective-

Protect someone each night, guarding them at the cost of your own life

If your target is attacked, you and the attacker will both die, leaving the target unharmed

You have one chance of saving yourself, using a bulletproof vest.

 **The old man, now 45, had many skills.**

He was a veteran. A man who worked for the army, was a S.W.A.T. member and even a cop, he was pretty skilled in guarding, protection, and using a gun.

Although he was a war hero, he was involved in a fatal accident. His wife, still currently in the nursing home, broke her rib cage after falling off a bridge, at least 15 feet high in the air.

This left the old man nearly broke. He never believed in Social Security, and he never had the ability to get a job. He didn't exactly have the needed skills, as he dropped out of high school in the 10th grade.

This man started to travel across the land, with barely enough money to buy himself an apple. In one of his trips, he stumbled into Salem, the town no one ventured into.

There were legend of this place around his home town, anyone that ever entered this town, never left. To his surprise, everything seemed just normal.

This town was full of surprises, especially letting him get a house for free. It almost made no sense, but he accepted it anyways. He felt that nothing was wrong with this town, all the legends were a myth.

As he settled down into his cottage and tucked himself under the covers, he promised himself, **tomorrow, he would set things right.**

That night though, was a night that changed his life…

BAM!

The only noise heard was the sound of a door being forced open, and footsteps following it. The man's house was being raided, but they didn't want valuables, they wanted the poor elder's life.

 **The myths were true…**

similar to the sound of the door, another loud, horrid sound was heard, the sound of a gunshot… A gunshot aimed straight for the head. This seemed to be the end as the man slowly started losing consciousness.

However, it was not over, and once the footsteps of the killers left, more footsteps were heard… New footsteps of someone who cared.

The doctor had come to save the person's life. With many years of medical school, and even more rigorous and physical training, the saviour was able to remove the bullet from the wounded man's head, keeping him alive.

The next day, the new man woke up, wondering how he was alive. He then noticed the bandages wrapped around his head, and recalled the past night. He was sure he was shot straight for the brain, a fatal blow, but someone healed him somehow.

Walking out of his house, he was shocked. Apparently **he wasn't the only one visited that night.**

Serial Killer slices, Arsonist burns, Werewolf cuts. There was so much blood and death that it seemed that it was a normal thing in this town… Because it was a normal thing.

"This is horrible! How is this possible?!" the poor victim questioned. He wanted to do what the doctor did. He wanted to save lives and help everyone as that was what his military training was for. However, he had no medical history, and surely not many other skills other than…

He then realised, he had a gun. With a Colt Dragoon revolver in his hand, he realised what he would do. That very moment, he became a Bodyguard.

Night time, it was time to finally take action. He wore a hooded jacket, making sure to keep his face covered, as well as to sustain from the cold nights they had.

He runs through the night, asking people money, exchanging it for protection, helping the town as much as he can. Most nights, it's not a success. He would guard someone that didn't need guarding.

He needed to save someone. He got money, a pure win, but it wasn't what his job was meant for. He wished that he could soon be able to save someone from dying, even if he had to sacrifice something… And he soon got his wish.

"2:30… Looks like it's another uneventful night." the bodyguard spoke as he glanced at his watch. He could've stayed home, using his one and only vest from the army to make sure he would be safe, but tonight, he felt it wasn't necessary.

He was beginning to regret his decision, and go back to his home, but then he noticed a figure out of the corner of this eye. It was a figure, and he couldn't make out any features. It was clearly hiding in the foliage around the house to keep from being seen.

"Who goes there?!" he yells, taking blind shots in hopes of scaring the person infiltrating. It was no use and the figure slowly made his way around the back. The bodyguard ran after him, quickly re-loading his revolver with an extra round of bullets.

He shoots again, and the person seems to flinch. Hesitantly, though, he continues his mission to enter the home.

He notices the enemy jump into a window, making sure his target wouldn't have his life end, he followed suite, entering the same window.

The man was well on his way to infiltrating the victim's bedroom, so close to completing his mission, only to be stopped by a bodyguard pounce. The two men struggled on the floor, alerting the target to turn on the lights.

The two men point their guns at each other, not afraid to shoot. "If you go out, I ain't afraid to go with you…" the bodyguard told the man. The mafioso just smirked, and pulled his trigger. The bodyguard followed suite, and both men lied on the floor, motionless.

"I... did...it…" the bodyguard says as his final words, as he passes away, smiling that he had done his job right. It didn't matter if he had to go, as long as he saved someone's life, he was just fine.

It was over… He was finished… But so were the mafia…

- _Created by "Qmanthegamer"_

 **Ya! First role done! This was a bit difficult to make because I didn't know exactly how I wanted it to look like.**

 **In fact, I thought this chapter would be about page long, but in fact, it was over 2 pages!**

 **I think this will be a great little series to do, certainly will be interesting, so what do I have to say about this role?**

 **Bodyguard- This is a certainly fun little role to play as. I love it when they contradict popular belief, because to be the best BG you can be, you have to die!**

 **It's not mandatory, but it is better if you have a dead BG** _ **and**_ **a dead bad guy!**

 **So, in conclusion, this role is pretty good. I have had many fun times with it (like that time I teamed up with the Doctor! :3 I loved it!) so, let's see who is next!**

 _ **-Oh look… Speaking of doctor...**_


	2. Chapter 2- Doctor

**Doctor**

-Town/Protective-

\- Choose someone each night to heal, saving them from any attacks

\- You can't protect from Arsonist burns

\- You have one "self-heal" you can use to save yourself once.

"Well, at least all those years of law-school payed off." the young doctor told himself as he sat on his bed. He looked over to a picture of him, getting his degree in medical assistance.

He remembered the moment he visited this town. This town full of mass murders and mob hysteria. It all started on a gloomy April day.

He was on a business trip, selling certain medicines around the cities and towns, hoping for a chance to make cash. Sadly, the towns he visited weren't so forgiving, thinking his product was another "cheap marketing strategy."

The lonely medical assistor was low on cash, only barely earning enough money each day to buy a snack or sandwich. His luck soon changed as he stumbled his way into the "seemingly innocent" Town of Salem.

The man stepped foot onto the dirt roads, noticing the vast hills and shrubbery that surrounded the village. He looked around at the many individual houses, all aligned in circles, that all came to a center "circle."

"Maybe this will be the place?" the young doctor asked himself. As he rolled his wooden sales cart to a stop, he quickly set up shop.

His cart wasn't all that much. It was a huge wooden crate at the base with big painted words ' **MIRACLE MEDICINE! ONLY $5!** '. The top was held up with 4 wooden poles, and consisted of a banner saying ' **Keeps you safe and away from colds'.**

The first few hours were quite slow. He had made one sale… Woop Dee doo! At least $5 could buy him a candy bar. The second hour, 1 more… He can probably get a croissant now.

All of a sudden, sales started to increase. $10…$20…$30! That is more money made here than he made in all the towns he visited! He could afford to eat in a restaurant!

"Nice! First day, $50! That's a damned good record if I have ever had one!" he said to himself as the sun slowly set. He still didn't have a house, so he decided to set up camp.

In the outskirts of town, you would see a man in a tent. He wasn't a hobo, nor a bum. He was now a successful man that started his own business. Call him, an entrepreneur.

 **Gunshots were heard**

It wasn't a strange sound to him. He had heard many deaths from guns in the towns he had visited. He decided that he shouldn't get involved.

 **Shrieks…**

The sound of a woman screaming was heard, as well as the sound of a sharp knife. It sounded like the apocalypse down there! He still felt reluctant, so he just turned his back to the opening of his tent, laying his pillow on his head.

 **Crackling and burning**

That was when he got up. These sounds were calling him to action. He couldn't let these innocent men and women die to arsonist burns, serial killer slices and mafia shootings. He had to help somehow.

His biggest strength, he could heal almost any wound. cuts, scrapes, gunshot, he had memorized all the procedures from medical school. He knew he could handle them, but he only had the one set, he would have to choose wisely.

In the darkness of the night, with only a flashlight to aid his eyesight, he traveled across the town, healing anybodies wounds, saving them from death. The only problem, however, were Arsonists.

He had to admit, in medical school, he started getting bored the closer it got to graduation, the medical teacher was teaching about healing burns, but he dozed off. If he ever saw a house burned to a crisp, he would quietly chastise himself on his recklessness.

And that is the story. He lived happily ever after and continuously healed people in the town for the rest of his life. He even got a house…

 **Except things were far from over…**

"WITCHCRAFT!" called out a mad and concerned mayor. His fingers pointed directly at the poor doctor. He had accused the man of witchcraft, saying his healing techniques were highly illogical.

He ordered the town to destroy his home, banishing him from the town. The farewell he was given was one of hatred and madness. He thought he was gifted with a normal life in this town, but of course he couldn't have had one.

That night, the doctor heard clear screams and gunshots from the direction of the mayor's house… But that night, he did no healing, he wasn't 'allowed to' anyways, quote the mayor.

With the mayor dead, the disgraced and upset man spat on the mayor's grave, kicking the dirt, hoping the evil man went to hell. It was quite unruly, that someone would accuse someone of something bad for no clear reason.

Although the election of the new mayor was coming up, he continued to secretly heal the innocent people of Salem, this time wearing a thick black coat so he wouldn't be seen.

And this brings us to today, the doctor has been living in Salem for 3 years now. He has been healing everyone for quite some time, getting little to no recognition.

The man had decided to stay home that night, feeling that it was best that he stopped once in a while to overcome stress. It was a good thing he did that, though, because little did he know, someone had plans with him.

He started to feel faint, not only the sound of a gunshot so close to his head feel so ear piercing, but the fact that he was receiving the shot. It was a clear shot to the chest, he grunted in pain. "Damn...That hurts…" he said to himself as he fell to his knees.

The two men smirked and slowly walked out of his tent. Leaving the poor man to die… Except, they made a fatal mistake, as the doctor had a trick up his sleeve.

For years since living in the town, the doctor has been working on a device, a device able to heal oneself. It was still a prototype, and he only had one use of it since the crystal used to power it was a very rare one, but it was his only choice.

With the last of his strength, he lifted the pad to his chest, letting the machine retrieve the bullet from his stomach, and soon, the doctor was well again. As he performed stitches on himself, something that was very hard to do with the lack of anesthetics, he was well again, and went to his bed again.

Sorry mafia, you picked the wrong time…

- _Created by Qmanthegamer_

 __ **Second chapter done! For every two Town of Salem chapters, I shall be posting one Banjo Kazooie chapter, so you know what that means…**

 **The next chapter of "A Bear and a Bird" shall be coming today! Aren't you excited?!**

 **Now, what I think about the doctor:**

 **This role is a bit bland but still fun to play as overall. The doctor is pretty important, so I think you should give him some credit. The doctor is kinda helpless, however, if you have no self-heals, so unless you have the "Doc-BG combo!" then you are probs screwed as the doctor is a major threat to bad guys!**

 **Also, I'm having a little contest after the series is over… It has to do with… Order...**

 **So let's see what is next!... Well at least it's not a prostitute...**


End file.
